1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag device for a passenger seat, which is expanded upon collision or the like of a vehicle to protect a passenger in a passenger seat, and particularly relates to an improvement of a structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an air bag device used for protecting a passenger under collision of a vehicle is disclosed as described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei. 5-262195, for example. The air bag device has a sensor for detecting the collision, an inflator for generating and ejecting gas in response to a signal from the sensor, an air bag for expanding by the gas from the inflator and the like.
The air bag device inflates an air bag filled with gas between the passenger and inside parts like an instrument panel in order to alleviate a shock generated by the collision and the like of the vehicle. In this case, a distance in a passenger seat side between the passenger and a position where the air bag device can be installed is longer than that in a driver seat side. Therefore, it is preferable to expand the air bag straight toward the passenger to protect the passenger. Accordingly, the air bag is disposed in the instrument panel at its center portion to be opposed to the passenger.
However, when the air bag device is disposed in the instrument panel at its center portion, there occurs a problem that the other parts mounted in the instrument panel are restricted in terms of the degree of freedom of structures and shapes thereof.